


And the winner is ...

by mairyleo



Series: Smutty one shots [9]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Awards, BAFTA Awards, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Taron and I have been a couple for years. In 2020 we attend the Golden Globes together.Based on Golden Globes 2020.Contains smut.Enjoy!
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Emily Thomas, Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Series: Smutty one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601980
Kudos: 13





	And the winner is ...

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, smut.

I stared at myself in the full-length mirror, running my hands over my beautiful black Armani dress. I smiled. I felt so happy and jittery at the same time. Taron’s make up team had done my makeup and hair. I particularly loved the jewellery by Loree Rodkin but they were so expensive I was slightly worried I would damage or lose the earrings or the rings.

I heard our bedroom door open and close and saw Taron’s reflection in the mirror approach me. He took my breath away in his dashing black suit and bow tie.

“Hi” I smiled.

He took me in as he strode towards me.

“Hi” he breathed as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and I leaned against him.

“Are you ready?” I asked him, my voice quiet.

He nodded and I could tell he was nervous. He had been for the last few days, but I could see right through his façade.

“This will be a great night” I reassured him as I turned around in his embrace “We will have the best time whether you win or not”

Taron smiled lightly “Look at you all motivated for this”

He knew I wasn’t a big fan of walking red carpets. It was too many cameras and reporters for my taste.

“I’m here for you” I ran my hand over his cheek and he closed his eyes on a shaky exhale.

“I love you” he whispered and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, as to not smear my lipstick.

I ran my hands over his shoulders, trying to soothe him.

“Are the others ready too?” I asked.

His mom Tina and half-sisters Mari and Rosie would take a different car and use the back entrance together with his aunt. We took a group photo together and I still couldn’t get over how cute Mari and Rosie looked in their dresses. Mari looked so much like Taron with her brown hair, cute nose and sharp jaw; it had me thinking about what his own children might look like one day.

Our car brought us over from Chateau Marmont to the Beverly Hilton Hotel which was about a ten minute drive away. Even my heart picked up pace as we reached the car line for the red carpet. I glanced over at Taron and he squeezed my hand before we got out of the car and people started yelling his name. I was used to this by now, but it would never make me feel confident. I turned the car and Taron waited for me on the other side. His publicist Lindsay showed him where to stand and I followed. I would never get the hang of this circuit, but I also didn’t need to. It was Taron’s job after all, but I would help him wherever I could.

Taron took a few photos on his own and I looked at him in awe as he was an all calm and confident film star on the red carpet, but I knew better. He glanced over to us eventually and I walked up to him and into the flashlights as we step by step walked down the red carpet. I felt safe and loved in his arms, but I sure as hell felt like I would be blind by the end of the night.

He even chatted to Joaquin for a bit, who felt just the same about all of this. Eventually, we reached the end and Taron gave a few interviews while I waited for him. I exhaled once we were away from the cameras but they wouldn’t really leave our side all night.

“Are you alright?” Taron asked worriedly and I nodded.

“Yeah”

Lindsay took us to our table and we greeted everyone sharing a table with us, Elton, Bernie, David, Dex, Rami and Lucy amongst others.

The evening flew by in a blur as one after the other received awards and I was as in awe as Taron was about how many icons were here. We also had a good laugh and the food was delicious. The HFPA had decided on vegan food and I loved it. Taron didn’t really eat much though.

“Are you not hungry?” I asked him eventually as I looked at his plate as he picked away on the food.

“Not really” he shrugged.

I wrapped my arm around him. He was nervous, and who wouldn’t be.

Dakota Fanning and Ansel Elgort walked out on stage as presenters next and we were all nervous as they announced the winner.

“And the Golden Globe goes to… I’m Gonna Love Me Again, Rocketman” they announced and our table cheered.

I was so incredibly happy for them as I watched Elton and Bernie walk on stage and accept their award. I glanced over at Taron and he was near tears too. Everyone gave them a standing ovation, just like they deserved.

Elton also thanked Taron in his speech and I glanced over to him again and he had a hard time keeping it together. We had talked about the possibilities of Taron winning and he didn’t want to get his hopes up, but after this – he really had a chance to win an award too.

Taron was getting more and more jittery next to me and I leaned over to him.

“Are you okay?” I asked, starting to worry.

He smiled lightly “Yeah”

“You have no reason to be nervous” I whispered, trying to calm him.

Sometime later after a lot of emotional speeches Scarlett Johansson and Chris Evans walked out on stage, presenting the award for Best Actor – Comedy or Musical. Taron took my hand under the table and I squeezed his reassuringly. Seconds felt like minutes as they opened the envelope.

“And the Golden Globe goes to… Taron Egerton, Rocketman”

My heart leaped in my throat as I glanced at Taron and he seemed obviously surprised and emotional. We got up and he pulled me into a tight hug

“Congrats, babe” I whispered and it was as if he didn’t want to let go of me, before he made his way to the stage.

I turned around to look for his family and saw his mom in tears. I smiled, giving them a thumbs up. We were all surprised, but nonetheless incredibly happy and proud.

Elton next to me was completely beside himself and I cheered as he reached the stage and accepted his award. I glanced at my man on stage, having a hard time keeping it together and felt as nervous as he was.

“Uhm” his voice was breaking. “I really wish I’d written something”

I listened to his every word and still couldn’t quite believe he was a Golden Globe winner now. I was so incredibly proud of him.

He left the stage and it would probably be a few moments until he would be back, with press and all.

He was back eventually, still completely beside himself. The anxiety had faded though and had been replaced by happiness. I watched as people he adored congratulated him and smiled to myself. He was officially a part of this world now. He reached me eventually and pulled me into a hug again and I couldn’t wait to have him all to myself tonight.

After the show we met up with Taron’s family again. He had to give some more interviews and we watched him. Tina hugged him tightly before looking at her son with a Golden Globe in his hand. Rosie and Mari didn’t quite understand what was going on but they were the sweetest. And I couldn’t wait to get out of there and get Italian food.

He took his sisters to the Hollywood Reporter interview and I was a few steps away as I watched and listened. My heart skipped a beat when the reporter asked him if those were his daughters. He corrected her and told her they were his little sisters and I smiled, watching together with Tina and his aunt. The way he acted with his sisters he totally seemed like their dad though. My heart ached seeing him like that. Rosie was completely unimpressed with the questions and the situation and Mari did seem a bit tired.

He also had his Golden Globe engraved with the two of them and I smiled as I watched them together. This seemed like where he was supposed to be. His family.

We made our way to the Italian place and Taron took my hand as we were sitting in the car, kissing the palm of my hand. I glanced to his Golden Globe in his hands, then into his eyes. He had loosened up even more. He was simply proud and excited.

“I’m so happy for you babe” I said

He smiled “This is so surreal” he said in his high-pitched voice.

I laughed “You better get used to it cause this –“ I gestured to the Golden Globe “will always be yours”

Taron just shrugged as if it was no big deal “It’s nothing if you have nobody to celebrate with” he shot me a wink.

I loved him so much for his humbleness, and that his family and friends meant more to him than every award ever could.

I leaned in a bit closer to him and he wrapped one hand around my waist before dropping a soft kiss to my lips.

“I don’t know what I would have done without you today” he whispered against my lips.

I smiled lightly “You would have been fine”

He closed his eyes in a long blink “Maybe. But I love when you’re by my side”

My smile widened “Yeah?”

“Yeah” he breathed out before leaning in closer to my ear “And I can’t wait to get you home later”

We reached Madeo Restaurant which was only a short ride and got out of the car. His family joined us, as well as his acting team. They all congratulated him and I I watched him hug one after the other. The food was delicious and even to me this evening felt surreal. Also, I couldn’t wait to have Taron all to myself tonight, to celebrate properly. What he had said earlier was still lingering in my mind.

Taron’s mom and aunt took Mari and Rosie home; they seemed both quite tired after a pretty exciting day. Taron kissed their foreheads as we parted ways. We stayed in the same villa with several bedrooms, but Taron and I would hit the after party of the Golden Globes. We would only see them tomorrow, probably.

Lindsay led us towards the after party where paps were already waiting for us. I followed behind Taron and let out a breath once we were inside. The flashes of the cameras were annoying. That and knowing that every shot would be overanalysed.

We continued drinking and Taron was starting to slur slightly. We talked to Kit and his wife as well as a few other celebrities. I was as star struck as Taron was and the rest of the night seemed like a fantasy, a dream that we only had to wake up from.

We reached our hotel eventually and Taron didn’t let go of me, one hand on me and one hand on his award.

I smiled as he set it down on the nightstand and then looked at me.

“This is really pretty” I gestured towards the statue before stepping out of my high heels.

My feet were burning but I barely noticed when I found Taron looking at me.

“It’s not nearly as gorgeous as you are” he whispered and pulled me to him.

My breath hitched and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He put one hand behind my neck and pulled me to him. I sighed when our lips met, happy to finally have him to myself.

“I waited for this all day” he groaned between kisses.

“Me too” I sighed as his lips reached my throat.

Taron had taken off his bow tie and suit jacket hours ago and I ran my hands over his silk shirt and pulled it out of his pants. I ran my hands under his shirt and he shivered, my hands cold against his hot skin.

“How do I get you out of this thing?” he asked eventually, his voice uneven.

I turned around and gestured towards the zipper of my dress. I could feel his breath on my neck and my body was covered in goose bumps as he trailed soft kisses over my skin and achingly slowly pulled the zipper down.

I slowly stepped out of it as to not damage the dress in any way and found Taron staring at me.

“This might just be the sexiest thing I have ever seen” he whispered as he ran his thumb over his bottom lip.

I gulped “I could say the same thing” I said as I took him in, hair unruly, clothes messy and his eyes burning.

“There’s one thing I wanted to ask you all night” I started and Taron’s eyes flickered between mine.

“What is it, babe?”

I paused “When the interviewer asked you if your sisters were your daughters?” I asked and Taron nodded “How did that make you feel?”

He looked into my eyes searchingly before answering “I was taken aback for a second but –“ he stopped and let out a breath “I love my sisters but you know I want children of my own”

I nodded “Yeah. Seeing you with them like that today did things to me”

He grinned “Did it?”

I laughed “You know it did”

It was the same every time I saw them together. He would be such an amazing dad one day.

He pulled me closer and smashed his lips to mine. He took my breath away every time he did that. I moaned into the kiss as our tongues tangled with each other and we fell on the bed together. I rolled him to his back and started to unbutton his shirt frantically as he unclasped my black lace strapless bra.

I sighed in relief when I finally freed him of his shirt and he shrugged it off before rolling me on to my back. I moaned as his lips worshipped my body, sucking, biting, licking.

“Taron” I whispered when I felt like I couldn’t take any more.

His fingers reached my panties and I was done for. I arched my back, wanting him closer, needing him closer. I was on the brink of an orgasm when he stopped. My eyes opened in confusion and I saw him working on his pants. I had totally forgotten he still had them on. I helped him out of them and out of his black boxer briefs and exhaled at the sight of him.

Taron pinned me down under him again and pressed kisses all around my navel before travelling lower. I moaned when he kissed me over my black lace panties before taking them down slowly.

I was breathing hard and pulled him down to kiss me. Our kiss was pure passion and love. Still, the sweetness of the kiss almost sent me over the edge as he cupped my face in his hands and stroked my cheeks lightly.

I felt him at my entrance and gasped when he pushed the tip inside.

I opened my eyes to find him staring down at me, lovingly, longingly.

His brows were furrowed when he pushed in all the way.

That right there was the last stray and I came around him. He groaned and I wrapped one leg around his waist to have him closer.

“Are you trying to kill me here?” he groaned.

I smiled as I came down from my orgasm “ _You_ will kill _me_ eventually”

He chuckled and I raised my arm to run my fingers over his jawline. He sighed on an exhale before he started moving again.

I gasped, my over-sensitive skin sending shivers down my spine.

Taron groaned, his drags nice and slow and everything about him oh so sexy and attentive.

“You’re so wet” his voice was breaking.

I wanted to smile but I was so aroused it came out as a moan “Always”

He closed his eyes in a long blink, desperately trying to keep it together. I ran my hands through his hair and Taron pushed his hands under my waist.

“Tell me you’re almost there” his voice sent me almost over the edge.

“Al – almost” I whispered.

Taron sat up and brought me with him, our bodies entangled in each other. I moaned at the change in angle when he thrust again and I could feel my climax coming nearer and nearer.

My mouth met his again and our kiss was frantic, sloppy.

He pushed my waist closer to his and thrust a few more times. I gasped as I came, my body violently shaking around him. Taron groaned as he let it all go too, still having the power to hold me to him as close as humanly possible as he came.

We both lay there still entangled in each other afterwards, catching our breaths.

My head was on Taron’s chest and his arms were around my waist, holding me close to him.

“I love you” he said eventually and I smiled and looked up to meet his eyes “And that award is nothing compared to how much I love you”

My man was such a hopeless romantic without even realising at times. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. He let me have the upper hand for a few seconds as I moved on top of him and he groaned before rolling me on to my back again.


End file.
